


The Saviour, Her Allies, Her Enemies And The Great War

by Danita500



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danita500/pseuds/Danita500
Summary: This is a story about a rp me and a friend is busy with. We were told to publish it, so here goes. No haters please, we hope you enjoy it.This story is about a prophecy long since foretold. About a powerful girl that will be born, who will have to fight against the Dark Queen and the brother gods.She'll need to turn to friends and enemies for help in order to win the great war to come.Will they be able to win or will they all perish and watch the world that they know come to an end?This all will take place in the RWBY World. Some plots will remain and some will be added. Hope you enjoy!All characters belong to Rooster Teeth except for OC's.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm Danita J. van der Merwe.  
> Pleasure to meet you guys and I'm glad to finally be able to post on AO3.  
> This story is based on a rp between me and my friend, Hermano G. Morelli.  
> There are many OCs and original plots.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Love you all so much ❤️
> 
> LOVE  
> Danita :D

This story of ours starts with a couple millennium old age prophecy.

The prophecy says:

A war is to come.

The world shall be annihilated and reborn again.

A feud between a Dark Queen, an old soul and two brothers shall be the cause.

The gods shall disappear and the world shall continue, but it shall only be a Remnant of what it once was.

Magic shall disappear from the world, except for a handful.

Danita Le Roux, a great and powerful Queen shall be born.

She’ll have powerful magic and she’ll become the Saviour the world needs.

Once the war begins,

she’ll turn to friends and enemies for help and together they’ll win the war.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Just wanted to let you know, you guys can also find our story on: Quotev, Wattpad & Fanfiction.net  
> Enjoy your day guys! 
> 
> LOVE  
> Danita :D

A long time ago, in the Castle of the Kingdom of Kurai. A little baby girl was born.

The parents of the little girl named her Danita. Her mother, Elizabeth, a thirty year old woman, with black hair and green eyes. Though she was exhausted, she was very happy to receive her. Her father, Alexander, a tall man, with short brown hair and brown eyes, he was extremely happy as well.

Then two women appeared to her parents. One had long, ankle-length, curly, black hair. Black eyes and fair skin. She wore a knee-length, black dress and she was barefoot. The other, had long, ankle-length, white hair. Grey eyes and fair skin. She wore a white dress shirt, with a black blazer. She had a grey skirt on, with black diamond-like designs that ended in white patterns. Along with black stockings, with white ribbons on the top, with no shoes on. Both looked very young.

Alexander and Elizabeth both asked with hesitation in their voices, “Who…are you?”

The woman with dark, black hair answered, “We are the Guardians of the Universe. We have come to you to fulfil a prophecy.”

The woman with light, white hair added, “The world is about to take a turn for the worst. Your world shall be wiped of all life and only your kingdom shall remain. Your daughter is the only one who can put an end to a war that is yet to come.”

Alexander then asked, “Turn for the worst? What do you mean? Our kingdom is prospering and how could my daughter have anything to do with this? She is just a child!”

The light haired woman replied solemnly, “We understand your worries, but it was already decided. The child is born with immense power, which we granted to her.

The prophecy says: ‘A war is to come. The world shall be annihilated and reborn again. A feud between a Dark Queen, an old soul and two brothers shall be the cause. The gods shall disappear and the world shall continue, but it shall only be a Remnant of what it once was. Magic shall disappear from the world, except for a handful.

Danita Le Roux, a great and powerful Queen shall be born. She’ll have powerful magic and she’ll become the Saviour the world needs. Once the war begins, she’ll turn to friends and enemies for help and together they’ll win the war.’”

Alexander then shouted at her, “This is blasphemy! The gods would never abandon us!”

The dark haired woman replied, “It is unfortunately true. There is a woman named, Salem. She is a princess stuck in a castle and a noble warrior named, Ozma shall rescue her. They’ll fall in love, but eventually Ozma shall fall ill and die.

Salem will ask Light to revive him, but he shall refuse her claiming that there must be a balance and that once a person is dead he should remain dead. But she will not listen and go to Darkness.

She lies to Darkness, making him think that she has come to him first and he revives Ozma. Light shall become infuriated with his brother and confront him. When Darkness learns of the woman’s betrayal, he shall take Ozma away again.

Then they throw her into the Well of Creation in Light’s domain, making her immortal. They’ll tell her that she cannot die unless she learns the importance of life and death.

She’s infuriated by the gods and then she goes and turns humanity against them, promising them immortality.

Once the humans attacks the gods, Darkness shall wipe them out, but we shall protect your kingdom to save the Queen.

The gods will then leave the world and disappear. Leaving behind an enraged immortal woman and the soul of her lover to reincarnate for the rest of eternity or until Salem learns her ways. They also leave behind the four Relics which humanity is made up of. Claiming that when these Relics are brought together, the gods will return again and judge humanity. If humanity has learned to live together in peace and tranquillity, then the gods shall live among the people again and the world shall be restored. But if humanity is still the same, then they shall destroy this world.

The gods also left the Wells of Creation and Destruction. Salem will try to kill herself by jumping into the Well of Destruction, but she’ll only turn herself into a stronger dark entity with the power to control Darkness’ creatures of Grimm.

Salem will try to find the Relics and bring the gods back. She’ll succeed and this is where the child of prophecy comes in. your daughter, Danita will outlive you all and she’ll become a powerful entity that shall put an end to the gods.”

Alexander looked wide-eyed at her as he stuttered, “I…I…” He then falls to his knees and starts crying.

Elizabeth said solemnly, “We understand now. We know what must be done.”

The dark haired woman then said, “I am Law,” then she gestured to the other woman, “and this is my younger, twin sister, Universe. We have already granted your daughter with power. She will have to train when she grows older and be prepared for war.”

Elizabeth smiled softly and said, “Thank you.”

Universe put a kiss on the baby’s head and said to baby Danita, “We’re asking a lot of you and we’re putting the fate of the world on your shoulders. We just hope that you shall not fall, for we shall not recover from this war.”

Alexander stood up and asked, “How much time do we have to prepare? We are trusting you. But if you are deceiving us, I will hunt you down myself.”

Law humourlessly chuckled, “We live within the Universe, it will be quite difficult for you to hunt us.”

Her sister elbowed her and said, “Sorry for her, she’s not a people person. You have exactly ten years. At the age of four, she’ll show signs of magic. Then she’ll start training at the age of five and she must also be prepared to kill. Unfortunately Salem shall find her and then she’ll try to take her, negotiate with you to give her over. But I beg of you, sacrifice yourselves and deny her. Know that she’ll destroy your entire kingdom, but this must also happen to prepare her. Know that she will not be alone through all this. There will be one other who will suffer just as much as her, even more and together they shall strive.”

Alexander and Elizabeth both nodded their heads in understanding.

Law then said, “We shall take our leave now. Once the events of Salem and Ozma happens, we’ll provide you protection. We wish for you the best of luck.”

Alexander voiced his thoughts to his wife a bit too early, “Elizabeth, I hope we can trust those two.” Then he realized they weren’t gone yet and thought to himself, _‘Oh no…did I say that out loud? This will not end well.’_

Universe laughed, while Law clenched her jaw.

Universe put a hand on her sister’s shoulder to shut her up. Then she said, “I know this is a lot to take in, but I can assure you, this is our only option and I’ve seen your daughter succeed.”

Then the two disappeared in a flash of light.

Alexander then proceeded to faint.

Elizabeth sighed, “Oh no…” Then she called out, “Guards! Get the king to our private chambers.”

Baby Danita then began to cry.

Elizabeth sighed and soothed her, “Shh…shh…it’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Danita.
> 
> Will she be able to live up to the Universal Twins' expectations? Or will she crumble under the pressure? 
> 
> Read to find out. 
> 
> LOVE  
> Danita :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a narrative of the happenings after Danita's birth. (yes I know she's named after me, I couldn't help myself. My OCs are about me and my friends tbh)   
> Enjoy! 
> 
> LOVE   
> Danita :D

So little baby, Danita, was born. Her parents began to train her, as soon as she began to show signs of magic.

The world went on normally. Then the events of Salem and Ozma began.

Salem was a princess who was trapped in her castle, by her father. Until a warrior named, Ozma, came and rescued her from her imprisonment. The two fell in love and planned many things together. They were happy, that was until Ozma fell ill and died.

Salem was heartbroken by the death of her lover. She went to the Domain of the god of Light and pleaded him to revive Ozma, but he refused her claiming that there must be a balance between life and death and that she must let him rest.

She refused to give up and went to the Domain of the second brother, the god of Darkness. She pleaded with him as well, but she left out the part where she already went to his brother. Darkness, thinking that she came to him first, brought back her lover.

Then Light came and asked his brother what he has done. Why he broke their agreements and he took Ozma away again. Darkness brought him back again and argued against his brother, but his brother told him that Salem came to him first and Darkness then realized that he was deceived. Darkness fixed his error and took Ozma away yet again.

Then the two brothers teleported Salem and threw her into the Well of Creation and made her immortal. They told her that she won’t be able to die and join her lover in death, unless she learns to understand the importance of life and death.

She rebuked the gods and turned all of humanity on them, promising the humans eternal life by defeating the gods and jumping into the Well of Creation. It didn’t take much to sway humanity and once everyone attacked the gods with their magic, Darkness absorbed their powers and unleashed it on them, destroying every human on the Earth, except Salem and the Kingdom of Kurai. The Guardians protected Kurai just as they had promised.

The gods then left the Earth. Darkness destroyed the moon upon his departure and Light gave Ozma the choice to reincarnate and tasked him to protect the four Relics from Salem. He said that once the Relics are brought together, he and his brother shall return and judge humanity. If humanity has learned to live in peace and tranquillity together, then the gods hall live among humanity again and all shall be restored to their former glory. But if humanity hasn’t learned from their wicked ways, then they shall destroy the world for good.

Salem wanted nothing more than to die. She tried everything to kill herself, but she continued to regenerate. She thought that if she jumped into the Well of Destruction, seeing as to the Well of Creation gave her immortality, she would die. But alas it did not go as she planned, for an immortal being cannot die. The Well of Destruction changed her and gave her dark powers, the powers to create and control the second brother’s creations, the creatures of Grimm.

We only hope that she shall not learn of the baby’s birth, but we all know what the future holds for the girl. Let’s just hope she’ll be ready to lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this narrative was helpful and explained some things.   
> Cya in next chapter! 
> 
> LOVE   
> Danita :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction:
> 
> This chapter introduces one of my OC's, Sisca Nortjé.   
> Hope you guys like her as much as I do! 
> 
> LOVE   
> Danita :D

Five hundred years prior to the birth of Danita, another girl was born on a planet far away. The planet was called, Astros. She was born into the Royal Family of Astros, in the Kingdom of Zion. Her parents named her Sisca.

Sisca, had short, brown hair styled in a bob. She had chocolate, brown eyes that sparkled whenever she was happy or excited. She’s a princess, so she liked wearing dresses. She looked like a five year old, but in actuality she was two hundred.

She had powerful powers and showed to be a just girl. She was prepared for court and became the Queen of Astros at the age of three hundred. Her people aged slow and could live up to a thousand years.

But Sisca was special, for one day in the castle she train and accidentally impaled herself.

* * *

Sisca was training with a Royal Knight. They were training with real swords and when Sisca accidentally miss-stepped and fell, her sword got impaled into her heart and she died.

Her father, Benjamin was present while it happened. He was a well-build, tan skinned man. He had dark, brown hair and brown eyes.

Benjamin screamed as tears rolled down his face, “Sisca! No!”

Something then happened. As soon as Sisca died, she burst into sparks and disappeared right in front of his eyes.

Even the knight stood there motionless, shock evident on his face.

Benjamin fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. “No! Not my little girl!” He screamed to no one in particular.

Sisca reappeared behind her father. “Why are you crying?” She asked him.

Benjamin immediately stood up and hugged her tightly, while saying, “Thank the gods I didn’t lose you.”

Sisca hugged back puzzled, “But I was here the entire time.”

Benjamin looked at her surprised and said, “No child, you accidently stabbed yourself and then you disappeared.”

Sisca answered, “I remember the pain, but then it disappeared and I stood up. I saw you fall on your knees, so I walked behind you to comfort you. But my hand passed right through you and I knew something was different. So I tried to imagine that I’m touching you and then I guess I just reappeared.”

Benjamin’s mouth hang open in shock as he said, “That’s impossible.”

Sisca shrugged, “Apparently not. Come on! Let’s get something to eat.”

Benjamin slightly panicking, thought to himself, _‘I better go ask the priests what this all means.’_

Sisca turns to him, “Are you coming?”

“Yes,” says Benjamin as he follows his daughter out of the training room.

They went to the dining hall and found her mother, Athena, there. Athena has long, waist-length, brown hair. She had tan skin and bright green eyes. She wore a long, dark blue dress.

Athena saw Sisca coming into the room. She smiled and said, “There’s my little ball of sunshine. How did your training go?”

Sisca smiled and joked, “Not too bad, only died once. Had a bit of a slip-up.”

Athena smiles as she says, “That’s great honey.” Then she realized what her daughter said. She went as pale as a ghost as she asks, “Wait what?” Before she fainted.

Benjamin doesn’t know whether to laugh or help his wife.

Sisca sighed and flashed behind her mother to catch her. She chuckled and looked at her father, “Guess I should’ve put it more lightly, huh?”

“Understatement sweetheart,” says her father.

Sisca chuckled, “Yeah…”

“Now help your mother,” says Benjamin while chuckling.

Sisca put her mother on the closest chair. “How do we wake her? Should I give her a small shock or what?” Questioned Sisca.

Benjamin said with a mischievous smile, “Yes.”

Sisca smirked and put her hand on her mother’s chest and gave her a 12W shock.

Athena’s eyes shot open as she exclaimed, “Ow!” Then she asked, “What happened?”

Sisca sighed, “You fainted after I told you I died.”

Athena’s eyes widened, “But that’s impossible! You’re standing right here!”

Sisca shrugged, “I came back?”

“I’m so confused,” said Athena.

“Well honey, from what I saw, I think our daughter is immortal,” said Benjamin. Then he added, “I don’t know who we can ask to get more information.”

Sisca folded her arms in thought, “What about the elders?”

“Ah yes! How could I forget about them,” said Benjamin.

“Well then, shall we go then?” Asked Athena.

“But I’m hungry!” Complained Sisca.

“Oh right! With all the commotion, I forgot why we came here in the first place,” said her father with an embarrassed look on his face. “I’ll get the cooks to make you some,” he said, before going to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he asked one of the cooks, “Would you please my something for my daughter to eat? She’s starving.”

“Yes Your Majesty,” said the cook and immediately began to prepare some soup.

* * *

Sisca waited in the dining room with her mother. She tried to make sense of everything that happened.

Benjamin came back from the kitchen with a big bowl of soup and bread. He put it in front of Sisca and said, “Eat up. I don’t know how long we’ll have to speak to the elders and you will need your strength.”

Sisca thanked her father and began to eat.

Benjamin decided to take a seat next to Athena and waited for his daughter to finish eating.

Sisca finished eating and stoop up. She turned to her parents and asked, “Ready to go?”

Benjamin and Athena said, “Yes,” while standing up and going towards the door.

Sisca followed her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an interesting turn of events.  
> Who wouldn't thought, she'd come back from the dead?   
> Her poor parents. 
> 
> What will the elders say? 
> 
> Read to find out. 
> 
> LOVE   
> Danita :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the elders.   
> How will this turn out? 
> 
> LOVE   
> Danita :D

They went to the Elders Council of Zion. The elders bowed as they walked in. The remaining elders of the previous Zion are:

Lady Grandina and her brother, Lord Ezra. They have been in Zion for a thousand years, maybe longer, nobody knew because they kept their age well hidden over the years.

Lady Grandina, was an old lady, who looked about eighty. She had dark grey hair, wrapped in a bun. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black and she had very wrinkled fair skin. She wore a dark blue blouse and a navy blue skirt, with black shoes.

Lord Ezra, was a tall, old man. Same as his sister, he looked about eighty, with no hair at all. He had wrinkled, tan skin and blue eyes. He wore a black dress shirt and black pants, with black shoes.

Athena and Benjamin bowed in front of the elders.

“Lady Grandina, Lord Ezra. We require your guidance,” said Benjamin. “It appears that our daughter is immortal. This morning, while training, she accidentally stabbed herself in the heart and yet she did not die. How is this possible?” He explained.

Lady Grandina smiled, “Let the child step forward.”

Sisca walked forward and bowed before the elders. She raised her head for them to see her.

Lady Grandina studied her and asked, “What is your favourite fairy tale?”

Sisca looked at her dumbstruck.

“Apologies Elder. But what could a children’s story have to do with this?” Athena asked with a look of confusion on her face.

Lady Grandina chuckled, while her brother sighed.

“Apologies for my sister, I think the years haven’t done her well,” apologized Lord Ezra.

His sister slapped him on the back of the head saying, “I’m not old!”

Benjamin and Athena stared at them with an even more confused look.

Lady Grandina sensed their confusion and said to them, “Sorry, sorry. We don’t receive many people, so I apologize for my weird question. But I’m going to tell you this, every fairy tale ever written has some truth to it. Have any of you ever heard of the story about the protector of the universe?”

“No,” said Benjamin and Athena in unison.

Sisca also shook her head.

Lady Grandina then said, “Make yourselves comfortable. This is going to be a long story.”

Benjamin and Athena then sat on the floor, listening intently.

Sisca grabbed the seat next to Lady Grandina and listened intently as well.

Lady Grandina began with her story, “A little baby girl was born and granted immense power by the Twin Sister Guardians of the Universe. They granted her powerful powers to fight in a war, which was yet to come.”

“That’s all good and well, but what does that have to do with my daughter?” Asked Athena.

“Hush child! I’m getting there!” Lady Grandina scowled her.

Athena then proceeded to shut up.

Sisca tried to hide a chuckle and turned back to Lady Grandina, so she can continue her story.

Lady Grandina continued, “Five hundred years earlier, another little girl was born, on a complete different planet. She was born with powerful powers that even granted her eternal life.

There shall come a day, when her planet will fall and she’ll escape to another planet. To the same planet that the Guardians’ Prodigy lives. They’ll become either friends or enemies, depending on their interaction with each other. But either way, together they shall stand to fight in the Great War.”

“Are you telling me that…our planet is going to fall?” Benjamin asks, fear evident in his voice.

Lord Ezra chuckled humourlessly, “And I thought you were worried about your daughter.”

“I am, but I also have a responsibility to the people of this planet,” retorted Benjamin.

Lord Ezra smiled solemnly, “My sister has prophesied this about a thousand years ago. When she told the elders of that time, they didn’t believe her and told her to stop spewing such make-believe nonsense. So my sister then turned her prophecy into a fairy tale, which appears to have died out years ago.”

“How much time to we have to prepare?” Asked Benjamin. “If what you say is true. We will have to start evacuating people,” he added.

Lady Grandina then said solemnly, “It can be today. It can be tomorrow. Or a week from now, maybe a year, maybe longer. I don’t know. That’s the thing of a prophecy, it has no time limit. But you cannot prepare for it, this must happen. Otherwise you’ll ruin the time line and doom the future. The protector hasn’t been born yet.”

“We understand,” said Benjamin. “Sisca, Athena. Come on. Let’s go home and rest while we can.”

Benjamin and Athena stood up and headed towards the door.

Sisca looked at her parents, “Wait for me outside. I’ll be there in a few.”

They said okay and headed outside and waited for her.

Sisca turned to the elders. She crossed her arms with a serious expression, “You didn’t tell them everything, did you?”

Lady Grandina smiled, “Wise girl. The reason our planet will be destroyed is because of a meteorite shower. You and some people will survive and escape. Once on Remnant, the other planet, the royal family will save you. But don’t forget this, do not trust the woman with grey skin. She’ll come and destroy everything. You cannot stop her, but you will survive again and there will be a time when you can seek vengeance, if you wish to do so. But do not let vengeance overwhelm you.”

Sisca nodded gravely. She bowed down, thanked the elders and walked out to join her family.

Once Athena saw her daughter come out, she immediately asked, “Why did you stay behind?”

Sisca thought about what to say for a split second. She knew she couldn’t tell the truth, so she said, “I just wanted to know if that was all they wanted to say. Apparently it was.”

Benjamin shook his head. “I will never understand those two,” he said with a shrug.

Sisca giggled, “Come on, let’s go home!”

Benjamin and Athena made their way to the castle, with their daughter following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sisca definitely isn't stupid.  
> But what now? Will her planet really be destroyed? Will she actually survive if it is? Or will she perish when the time comes? 
> 
> Read to find out. 
> 
> LOVE   
> Danita :D


	6. Chapter 5

Two hundred and ten years later.

She was a powerful warrior and a successful Queen. But she never forgot the words of the elders. The end was near, she felt it.

Sisca and her parents were in a meeting, when the ground suddenly shook.

A guard ran in, “Your Majesty! There are rocks falling from the sky! They’re destroying everything!”

“So the time has finally come,” said Benjamin with a look of concern on his face. “Athena, Sisca. Come on! Time isn’t on our side!” He said, while getting up as fast as he could.

Sisca then turned to her father, “Get to the ship! Wait there and help the people in! I’m going with the Knights and I’m going to save as many survivors as I can!”

“Athena, you go with Sisca. She and the Knights will need more help than I will,” said Benjamin.

Athena then stood up and started following her daughter, while Benjamin makes his way to the ship to help the civilians.

Sisca, Athena and the Royal Knights ran down the streets in search of survivors. Sisca pointed to a building, “There are people in there! Go save them!” She ordered her knights.

The Knights did as their Queen ordered and about half of them ran into the building.

On the other side, Benjamin made it to the ship safely and started helping people to get inside.

Back to Sisca and her group, Athena turned to Sisca and said, “Sisca, I think I should help them.” Then she went into the building.

Sisca wanted to stop her mother, but she was too late.

People started coming out of the building. But not everyone got out, the next moment Sisca notices something coming closer. It was a massive meteor. She tried to stop it with an energy shield, but it went straight through her shield and into the building. The building was destroyed, with her mother still inside.

When the dust had settled, Sisca ran into the demolished building in search of her mother. She spotted her mother, barely conscious, underneath a slab of stone.

“Mother!” Sisca called as she ran to her. She tried to lift the slab with all her might. “Urgh!! It won’t budge!”

“No…Sisca…you’re wasting time…get out…while you can…just know…that I will always…love…you…” Athena trailed off as she closed her eyes and breathed her last breath.

Sisca broke down in tears, “No…please don’t…go…”

Two knights came in and dragged her out. They took her to her father with the remaining people. They boarded the ship, Sisca never saying a word.

“You there, Knight. Where is my wife?” Benjamin asked concerned.

The knight looked to Sisca and then he looked down, “She’s lost Sire. She died in a building collapse.”

“What?!” Yelled Benjamin, before he pulled Sisca into a tight hug.

Sisca broke down into sobs yet again. “I’m sorry…I…couldn’t save…her,” she cried into her father’s chest.

“Shh…it will be okay,” Benjamin reassured her as Sisca continued to sob.

Their ship took off to the nearest planet. As soon as they took off, their planet blew up.

Silence fell over the ship.

“I need you to stop crying. Your people need you, now more than ever,” said Benjamin, while gently wiping her tears away.

Sisca nodded grimly and stood up. She faced the remainder of her people.

The people were scared, confused, hurt, lost…she had to say something. Had to handle this situation the right way.

She made up her mind and said, “People of Astros! I know things are looking a bit wary, but it’ll be alright. I know many of us lost someone important tonight…” she looked down for a minute as an image of her mother flashed before her. Then she looked up again and continued, “But we have to be strong for them. Let’s live for them! I know it’s looking bleak right now, but trust me Astros! The sun will shine on us again!”

“Well done,” Benjamin said while nodding in approval.

The people cheered for their Queen and their hopes have been renewed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a tragic ending for the world of Astros.
> 
> Will Sisca and her people make it to Remnant? Or will they be lost in the void of space forever? 
> 
> Read to find out. 
> 
> LOVE   
> Danita :D


	7. Chapter 6

The Astrolian ship almost reached Remnant, when they ran out of fuel. Everyone started to panic. But Sisca kept them calm and steered the ship to land semi-safely. In other words, they crash-landed with little fatalities.

They crash-landed just outside the borders of Danita’s Kingdom, Kurai.

Danita’s Royal Knights found them and brought them to her. She and her parents received them.

This is where we are now. In the Castle of Kurai. Sisca and her father, stood in front of the royals, while the rest of their people waited outside and were being provided with food and essentials.

“Who are you?” Alexander asked the unfamiliar people in front of him.

Sisca dropped down to her knees and bowed to them, “I am Sisca Nortjé and this is my father, Benjamin. We come from another planet, not far from yours. Our planet has been destroyed by a meteorite shower and our remaining people escaped here. We do not mean to intrude, but we have nowhere to go.”

Danita stayed quiet and studied her.

“Very well. I grant you asylum in our Kingdom. Welcome,” said Alexander.

Sisca lifted her head, “I thank you my King.”

Danita smirked.

“Now then, what can we do to help?” Asked Benjamin, before he added, “And I would advise you to control your daughter. The look on her face reeks of arrogance. It is unbecoming of a Princess.”

Danita began to laugh humourlessly as she stood up, “I think you are misunderstanding my good sir, for I. AM. THE. QUEEN…” She stressed out for him.

Sisca’s eyes widened and then she smirked. This little girl was younger than her, but looked just as old as her, yet she was the Queen. Sisca knew exactly who stood in front of her. Danita Le Roux, the Queen of Kurai and the Protector of the Universe, which was mentioned in Lady Grandina’s story. Danita looked about ten years old, she had beautiful long, brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a lovely red gown that complimented her eyes.

Benjamin started going pale, “I…I…” He stuttered and hung his head. “I apologize Your Majesty,” he apologized and quietly thanked the gods that he didn’t shit himself right then and there.

Danita chuckled, “You know, usually disrespect like that gets people killed, but you can be glad that I’m in a good mood.”

Sisca wanted to laugh at her father’s facial expression, but she had to keep herself in, instead she said, “I am truly sorry for my father’s mistake. I myself am the Queen of my people, but my parents did most too, so I understand why you didn’t speak directly.”

Benjamin cleared his throat and asked again, “Like I asked before, what can we do to help?”

Danita thought for a minute. She crossed her arms and replied, “The both of you can stay in the castle. But you and your people will have to help us build homes for them. In the meantime, they can stay with some of the higher-ups. Do not worry about your people, we’ll take good care of them.”

She turned to Sisca, “You’ll remain Queen of your people and rule alongside me and your father can become an advisor like my parents. If your mother wishes, she can do the same.”

Sisca’s eyes widened and she stayed quiet. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, startling Danita.

“Unfortunately, her mother did not make it out,” Benjamin explained in a sombre tone.

Danita walked to Sisca and embraced her, “I’m sorry to have mentioned her. You have my sincerest condolences.”

Sisca cried into her shoulder. That’s where their never-ending friendship began.

Hosé Ribeiro, an elite council member of Danita’s Court walked in and asked for an audience with Danita.

Danita stepped into the back room, motioning for him to follow. She gave her mother a fire message saying, _‘Listen by the door. I don’t trust him.’_

Elizabeth nods to herself as she walks to the door, making it look as if she was going somewhere so that she doesn’t look too suspicious.

Danita turned to Hosé and crossed her arms, “What can I help you with, Councilman Ribeiro?”

Hosé chuckled, “There are no need for formalities, now are there?”

Danita kept herself calm, “I’m not here for games Councilman. Talk.”

Outside the door, Elizabeth thought to herself, _‘I don’t trust this man. Something is off about him, he might be working for the woman the Guardians warned us about.’_

Back inside, Hosé chuckled and held up his hands in defence, “I don’t mean any trouble Your Majesty. I just wanted to come tell you something. I think these people will cause us a lot of trouble.”

Danita sighed, “What are you trying to do now, Councilman Ribeiro?”

“I’m not trying anything,” said Hosé defensively. “I’m just trying to warn you of the threat that is going to come knocking at your door.”

Danita sighed and face-palmed, “Not this again. How many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to spread rumours?”

Hosé looked at her, “This is not a rumour Your Majesty. Don’t you know the stories of the old? They may be the ones that will destroy our Kingdom!”

Danita rolled her eyes, “Oh please…and I’m the Easter Bunny.”

Elizabeth walked into the room and stood next to her daughter. “Councilman, how could they possibly be a threat to us? Do you know something that we do not?” She questioned him.

Not giving him a chance to reply, she continued, “Besides, the woman in the Prophecy is a Dark Queen. This young girl does not match that description. I felt no hatred in her heart.”

“Get your facts straight before you come to us again! Do I make myself clear?” Elizabeth concluded.

Danita smirked, “Exactly what my mother said, Councilman. How can she be the Dark Queen?”

Hosé felt threatened and pushed into a corner. He didn’t know what to say so he started to panic.

“Now, I’m going to ask you this one more time. Do you know something that we do not?” Asked Elizabeth once more.

Hosé’s eyes widened as he said, “No ma’am!”

Danita groaned, “I told you not to waste my time Councilman. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She left.

“I got my eye on you,” said Elizabeth before she left as well.

Hosé gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They made it!!
> 
> Damn that Hosé!   
> Hosé is based on a real person that my Co-author, Hermano, does not like.   
> We thought it'd be fun to add him
> 
> What will happen next in Danita and Sisca's lives? Will the Dark Queen find them? Or can they escape their inevitable fate? 
> 
> Read to find out. 
> 
> LOVE   
> Danita :D


End file.
